Silver Prudii
"Quite literally the most heartless individual in the galaxy. Scum of any planet he's on, and not even worth his own time, and he knows it." - Grif Draiken in reference to Silver Prudii Silver Prudii is half Mandalorian, half Echani. An individual with an interesting perception of the Force, and has managed to preform spectacular feats with such knowledge, among them being the ability to use the Force to cause his Midichlorians to "carry" blood cells through his veins, in order to survive without the possession of a living heart. While the name above suggests that his name is "Silver Prudii", Silver has never actually refered to himself with said last name, and has always ever introduced himself as "Silver Mereel". Description Appearance Height: 6'2 Build: Athletic, muscular, but not too big Eye color: Normally dark brown, but transists to a deep violet during moments of severe adrenaine rush. Hair: Silver, medium length Attire As an exile, he wore silver-lined black fiber armor under a tattered black hooded-cloak. He also carries with him his old Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Armor as a reminder of what he is, and what he could have been. For the most part, he just wears the black hooded-cloak over a light pair of black pants, with no shirt underneath. Weapons * 1 silver saberstaff which can be disconncted at the hilt to become two wieldable lightsabers, the words "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum." have been engraved in the hilt in honor of his parents who were murdered by his own hands. The engraving had recently been changed to say, "Werda dar uur ner kar'rta." * 1 purple saberstaff unmodified * 2 blue shoto sabers, "Silver, Bariikase gota'tuur ner cyare ad. Jorir te mau'ur kar'taylir...." is engraved on one of the hilts. * 1 Beskar dagger given to him as a gift by his younger brother Warpath, who engraved "Bah Silver. A burc'ya bal vod" on the blade. * 1 Cortisis-weaved Beskar Sith sword * Beskar Assassin's Blade concealed inside of his right gauntlet that can be extracted and retracted with relative quickness on any whim. * 1 Mandalorian Ripper * X-45 Sniper Rifle Force Powers Mastered * Force Push/Force Pull * Force Deflection/Force Absorb * Force Speed * Force Stealth * Force Flight * Deadly Sight * Force Jump * Force Empathy * Force Flash * Force Weapon * Force Immunity * Force Sight * Breath Control * Force Redirection * Force Grip * Force Whirlwind * Force Stasis * Nullify Toxin * Force Comprehension * Battle Precognition * Force Lightning * Force Revitalize * Force Crush * Force Choke * Mind Control Moderate * Telekinesis * Force Flash * Force Weapon * Force Confusion * Force Healing * Force Blinding * Force Insanity Lightsaber Combat Styles Mastered * Shii Cho * Ataru * Niman * Juyo/Vapaad * Jar'Kai * Dun Möch * Tràkata Moderate * Makashi * Soresu * Shien/Djem So * Sokan History The Beginning of a Downward Spiral Silver was born on Mandalore. His father, Lance Ordo, was a brave Mandalorian and a valorous Jedi Knight. His mother, Elena Kilganon-Ordo, was an Echani, and thus the marriage between the two was frowned upon by the Jedi Order, along with Lance's Mandalorian comrades. Silver had grown up on Mandalore, on a small country estate a few miles away from the capita city of Keldabe. He was nine years old when a group of Sith invaded Mandalore, hoping to take a few children hostages and hold them as bargaining chips for Mandalorian weapons, ships, and loyalty. Young Silver was playing outside in a field, unsupervised by his parents at the time, and was easily kidnapped by the Sith. Although the children were supposed to be nothing more than hostages, some of them proved to be force sensitive, Silver being among them, and they were sent to a Sith Academy on Malachor V. Silver was young, but he knew that Malachor was a taboo world for the Mandalorians, and even if his parents were to search for him, they would not travel to Malachor V, and therefore would never find him. Life In The Academy "Your emotions are strong and untamed. It is your greatest strength; use it, and it will bring you great power!" - Silver's Sith Master on Malachor V Silver grew in the academy, eventually coming to know it as his home. He was taught the ways of the Sith, and how to manipulate the Dark Side of the Force. In the academy he also met a young girl named Kelly Fabula, and they became good friends, learning together both inside the academy, and outside the academy. Even at the age of 16, Silver had become very powerful. He continued to surpass all others in his class, though there was really nothing special about him, other than his sheer will and over-use of emotion. For that reason he was granted the title Darth Nimus by his Sith Master. At the age of 17, Darth Nimus challenged and killed his Sith Master, gaining dominance over the classmates, and taking Kelly Fabula as his apprentice. Unbeknownst to him, however, Kelly had fallen in love with him over the years they had spent in the academy together. Also unbeknownst to him at the time, the feeling was mutual. An Unwelcome Home "Sir, I think you'd better take my hand. And pray we'll make this one out alive...." - Elena Kilganon-Ordo's last words to Lance Ordo Darth Nimus eventually returned to Mandalore, to his parents’ home. He expected a warm welcome from his mother and father, but all he received was scorning and lectures on how the Sith were evil. He was blinded by the Dark Side, however, and tried to explain to his parents that the Sith were as much a part of his family as his parents were. After countless failed attempts to 'reason' with them, Darth Nimus grew angry and attacked his father, resulting in a great lightsaber duel that ended with his father lying on the ground, mortally wounded. His mother, who had been inside at the time, trying to comfort her other son, Warpath, ran outside to her husband's aid. Darth Nimus, fueled by his anger and self-pity at what he thought was his parents disownment, struck down both his parents. Immediately afterward, he realized what he had done, and noticed young 3-year-old Warpath standing in the doorway, looking innocently, wondering what was going on. It was the first time that Darth Nimus was aware of the fact that he had a brother, and took him back with him to Malachor V to train him in the years to come. Running From Past Memories The actions of killing his parents continued to haunt Darth Nimus for many years, and he soon realized that he could not continue down the path that he was walking if he wanted to keep his sanity. So he erased any trace of himself from the archives of the Sith. He erased himself from the memories of those who knew him, even his brother Warpath, to whom he had given his father's blue lightsaber before erasing his entire memory. He erased himself from the memories of everyone. Everyone but Kelly Fabula, whom he could not bring himself to face. He knew that the only way that he could manage leaving the few he cared about -being really only Warpath and Kelly- behind was to sever the emotional ties he had with them. He used the Force to rip his heart from his chest, and with it, his ability to feel emotion, and discarded it on his Sith Flagship, The Crowing, in which he had placed remote detonators to destroy it as well before leaving. He left the known regions of the galaxy, wandering in exile to clear his thoughts, and loose himself in the silence. He spent two years away, hoping to forget, and be forgotten. When he felt he had succeeded in the latter he returned to the galaxy, taking the name of Silver Mereel. He sought out the Grey Jedi Order, not to join them, but to find out what was happening in the universe. To his dismay he found the ruins of the Grey Jedi Council, finding out that it was bombed by the Sith. He had developed a hatred toward the Sith, blaming them for how his life had gone, and for the death of his parents. He decided to stay, finding peace amongst the ruins. Tranquility In Seclusion He developed a sort of bond with the ruins, for they had been evacuated and abandoned before the bombardment had taken place, much like his own life, taken from his loved ones, and turned into an instrument of the Dark Side. After remaining there for so long, he had been encountered by a Sith named Reborna Ruin, the self-proclaimed 'monitor' of the ruins. They never saw eye-to-eye on anything, mainly because of Silver's hatred toward the Sith, and Reborna's hatred toward everybody, and also because Reborna had no eyes.... After staying in the ruins for a few more months, Silver met others. Some were former Grey Jedi, others were travelers hoping to find answers, or perhaps the order itself. Leaving The Ruins: An Unforeseen Reunion Silver eventually left in search of his own answers, traveling to Toydaria to speak with the Grey Maven Lord Brijus, finding the answer to why the Sith had bombed the Grey Council, though he had already known the answer. His travels eventually brought him back to Mandalore, to a bar run by a Gaian named Tolo. Silver had arrived in search of answers, what he found was more than he thought he would ever find. There were many patrons inside the bar, among them being Warpath, Silver's younger brother, though Silver did not recognize him at first, until Warpath had approached him with a question. Warpath extended to him a lightsaber -his father's lightsaber- and ignited the blue blade, asking Silver if he recognized it. It seemed as though Warpath was trying to uncover the past that was taken from him. Silver looked deep into the blade, experiencing a flashback of his battle with his father, and the death of his mother. He quickly responded to Warpath that he had no answer for him, and went on his way, eventually returning to the Grey Ruins to meditate, and once again find peace. Although he no longer had the ability to care, he knew that he had a responsibility to his younger brother, now that he had returned to the galaxy, and he eventually returned to Mandalore to find him. Warpath was still in the bar, which had come under attack shortly after Silver had entered, resulting in an interesting back and forth conversation between him, Warpath, and a scientist named Reaper. Silver, not being able to handle the amount of emotion flying around the bar, a result of his lack of a heart, fled once again to the Ruins to center himself. He also found himself traveling to Myrkr, finding a Vornskr that immediately bonded with him, for whatever reason. He accepted the Vornskr's company, naming him Ca'troan, and brought his new companion along with him in his travels. He returned to Mandalore shortly after everything had calmed, and offered to let Warpath travel with him, though still keeping their brotherhood a secret from him. Bespin: Cloud City A Small Revelation The two eventually ended up on Cloud City, during a parasitic envasion on Cloud City that almost killed them both on numerous occasions. Though being able to fight alongside each other had brought them closer together, Silver still felt the need to hide the truth from Warpath, until Warpath met Lord Iniquitous, who possessed the ability to return his lost memories. Although Warpath had regained the memories of Silver killing his parents and training him for years before eventually leaving him, the fact that they were brothers had still managed to elude him, as Silver had made sure that that would not be revealed. Warpath had a hard time dealing with the truth, understandably, but eventually forgave Silver. Kelly Fabula: A Large Revelation While still on Bespin, Silver grew more distant, almost instinctively, from those around him, including Warpath. While in the middle of an explanation that would reveal that he was Warpath's brother, Silver was teleported to an unknown location, resulting in a reunion with Kelly Fabula. Silver knew that it would not be a joyful reunion, remembering that he had not erased Kelly's memory before leaving without any explanation. Kelly was indeed still bitter, also understandably, and she was already planning her revenge on Silver, unbeknownst to him. She kidnapped Silver and Warpath, locked them in an underground facility, threatening to kill Warpath, and questioning why Silver cared so much about him, for she did not know that Silver had a brother. Silver had no choice but to reveal to both Kelly and Warpath that they were indeed brothers, and vowed to do anything in order to keep him safe, it was the first time since he went into exile that he had managed to feel any amount of emotion. Silver was ordered to seek out and battle Kylarn Fett, Solyc'verd of the Mandalorian Empire. If he was victorious, then Warpath would be set free. Silver sought out Fett and tracked him to Basilisk, where he thought the two would face off in combat against each other, though Fett had different plans, ordering his troops to surround and open fire on Silver while he waited for the opportune moment to strike at him. Silver was able to stave off the attacks, but saw no possible way to gain victory against such a cowardly tactic, and conceded to Fett and his troops. Kelly had shown up to taunt Silver more, and tried to convince Fett to just kill him off for her. With no luck up until that moment, she became frustrated and attacked Silver with her lightsaber, resulting in an epic lightsaber battle that raged across many different planets, eventually ending with Kelly's death. Hell Hath No Fury Silver returned to Warpath, who had been rescued by Reborna Ruin. Ever since Silver had been reunited with Warpath, he had been able to feel a small amount of care and emotion, though whether or not it was legitimate feeling or because he felt he had a responsibilty to his brother and cared for him out of necessity is unknown to him. Eventually Kelly Fabula found a way to return as a force ghost, and possessed Catroan, Silver's Vornskr companion. Not taking kindly to the possession of his good friend, Silver attempted a Soul Transfer in order to bring Kelly's ghost out of the Vornskr's body, resulting in himself being possessed in it's stead. Silver had no choice but to find her a new body in order to get her out of his own. Reborna agreed to clone her a new body, which she gladly possessed, using that body to continue persuing Silver, much to his dismay. Recent events also caused Master Grif Draiken, Lance Ordo's former Jedi Master, to emerge from the shadows. Master Draiken had agreed to take Warpath as his apprentice, also giving Silver the opportunity to deal with Kelly alone, knowing that his brother would be safe. Kelly would eventually challenge Silver in an arena she had built on Cloud City; if he could defeat an opponent of her choosing in a one on one, hand vs hand death-match, she would leave him be. Something made him feel that she wasn't being completely honest, but he decided to go along with it anyway. Silver arrived in the arena only to be stared down by a genetically altered Rancor beast. As chance would have it, Silver just barely managed to defeat the monster, taking nearly all of his energy to do so. Kelly's frustration only served to grow, as she had Silver surrounded by the arena's armed security forces, and was about to have Silver shot down at will. But luck had been on Silver's side yet again as Danson, Warpath, and Master Draiken had all shown up just in time to get Silver to safety. True Colors As time progressed, Silver's true characteristics had slowly become more and more obvious, remaining distant from those that cared about him, as he himself was heartless, and could not care about them in return. Eventually, the ever present Nimus unlocked the true nature of Silver's heartlessness. Everyone who thought they had known Silver had been enlightened to his terrible secret, as the only one that had known the whole time was in fact Kelly Fabula, who had been trying to warn everyone about Silver, while trying to kill him in an attept to stop the innevitable before it had begun. Silver knew that a very small part of him was still able to care about one person and one person only: Kelly Fabula. He knew that even though she tried to kill him countless times, and his lack of a heart prevented him from caring about anyone or anything else, he would still take a bullet for her. Nimus had aknowledged that trait and prophesized that Silver would indeed take a bullet for Kelly, and ironically, it would be the bullet that himself would fire. For that very reason, Silver had never used a blaster in all his life. The Three Evils; Embodied In Love And Shadow Silver had also managed to draw the attention of other powerful individuals who chose to swear loyalty to him after witnessing his power through various methods: Ryu Alres: a large human man who wields a powerful scythe. He mastered the understanding of light manipulation and is very competent in one on one combat. Devouren Spiritus: A being who is considered less than semi-sentient, Nothing more than a rotting body of armour, controlled by a large sword called Soul Edge. He is the Devourer of Souls, as he consumes them in order to sustain his life. He is brutal, bloodthirsty, phsycotic, and unyielding against his enemies. Together Silver, Ryu and Devouren forged a group called the Three Evils Embodied in Love and Shadow (Three Evils for short), though the group was immediately tainted and twisted once Silver began his crusade against those who threatened to force him to receive an artificial heart. The battle on Cloud City pitted Silver against those who once called him their friend; Danson Reever, Abyss Binrax, Kelly Fabula, Grif Draiken, and a few others, including Warpath. Silver had eventually managed to convince Warpath to join him, using his brother's emotional instability to his advantage. Conclusion Kelly took it upon herself once again to kill Silver, and fought him on the roof of the 100 story building that was the Three Evils HQ on Ahto City, Manaan. The battle didn't get very in-depth before Master Draiken arrived, explaining to Silver that not everything attempt on his life had been through Kelly; the bounty hunters, assassins, many of them were hire by Grif to kill Silver, hoping that he would be killed before all of this had happened. Silver took exception to all of the attempts on his life and called a blaster to his hand that Kelly had tried to kill him with during their fight, and fired at Grif, who quickly deflected it, much to his dismay, sending it toward Kelly. Silver remembered his love for Kelly and pushed her out of the way, allowing the bullet to hit him instead, also fulfilling the prophesy of him taking a bullet that he himself would fire, resulting in his death. A Second Life, A Second Chapter Resurrection, Followed By Death In the week following Silver's death, he wandered the land of the dead, and found his heart that had been destroyed well before his time of death. He cut his chest back open, not worried about pain as he was already dead, and replaced the heart back inside of him. Reobtaining his heart had an unusual result, as it catapulted him back into the realm of the living. He literally bursted out of his grave and wrapped his head in a red bandage, as to hide his identity. His Force signature was different as well, now that he had his heart back, it was no longer as a void. After traveling as a stranger for a while, he finally came across his brother, Warpath, the new leader of the Three Evils. Silver reached out to him, Trying to convince him away from fighting a now-lost cause. Warpath would have none of it, however, and refused to believe that Silver was alive again, even after Silver had revealed his true identity. Silver had also learned that Danson, believing that Warpath had killed his fiancé, Isis Reve, wanted Warpath dead. Silver arrived just in time to witness a confrontation between Danson and Warpath. Silver tried counseling them both, but Danson's fury was far too strong to be coherced, and he attacked Warpath, who escaped to Mandalore while Silver tried to hold Danson off. Silver's attempt ultimately failed as Danson followed in persuit of Warpath. Silver also headed quickly to Warpath's location; Tolo's bar, just before witnessing his brother's death as Danson delivered a fatal blow with his lightsaber. As much as Warpath pleaded Silver to do so before he died, Silver could not forgive Danson for what he had done. Silver had regained his heart and come back from the dead, only to witness the murder of the last of his family. Unable to control his anger, as he had no emotions previously to control, he challenged Danson to fight on Cloud City, ready to kill him for killing his brother. A New Threat The fight between Silver and Danson was epic to say the least, but ended quickly as Master Draiken appeared yet again for the first time since Silver's death, and this time he was accompanied by Devouren. He Force Blinded Silver while Devouren kept Danson at bay. Grif had grown tired of Silver's path of destruction, blaming him for his brother's death, reminding him of how he murdered his own parents, and now he wanted to kill Danson. Grif had arrived that moment to kill Silver before he could hurt anyone else. That idea was short lived however, as Danson Jumped in to defend a blinded and broken Silver. Grif and Devouren left, but not before crushing Silver's ankle in order to "make their initial point". Shortly after all that had transpired, Silver managed to forgive Danson, accepting the fact that if he had not swayed Warpath, then Danson would not have needed to kill him. Warpath had eventually gained a clone body, and came back into the realm of the living in his new body. Countless balltes took place on Cloud City that pitted Silver against either Grif, Ryu or Devouren. Ambushes, assassination attempts, the attacks seemed to go on unceasingly. Seeing that Silver had truly changed back to how he once was, Kelly renewed her interest in him, and the two picked up where they had left off when Silver had gone into exile. A few months later, Silver proposed, and Kelly accepted to marrying him. Virus "I know this is difficult, though killing innocent people has never been that difficult for you in the past..." - Grif Draiken to Silver Prudii Grif Draiken was not without his brilliant schemes, either. Producing a virus that he so aproppriately named the Monstar. Once injected, the Monstar Virus would saturate the host's DNA, splitting and reforming cells in a manner that would cause the individual, on a simple whim, to transform into a terrible creature, bendable to Grif's will. Eventually Grif would capture Silver and inject the virus into him, turning him into a monster, and forced im to destroy Devouren. Silver easily completed his task, and was provided with a new mission: to collect souls. Grif had another invention waiting in the wings, a horrible device called the Blood Machine. It harvested the souls of recently deceased Force Sensitives, preventing them from becoming one with the Force after death, and transformed their souls into pure Force energy, then transfered that power to Grif. It was now Silver's task to go forth and collect as many souls as he could in order to feed the Blood Machine, and bring Grif more power. Among some of his more direct targets was Isis Reve, Danson Reever's fiance, who was a Gatekeeper to the Netherworld. As long as Isis was among the living, she would try to rescue lost souls from the Blood Machine, and was a noteable threat. After a variety of failed attempts, Silver eventually managed to gain control over the Virus within him, and transformed on his own will, nearly severing the bond he had with Grif, but not quite. A New Friend During the no-less-than-chaotic happenings on Cloud City, a young woman named Corha Kerea showed up and joined the motley bunch that called the city home. While still attempting to control the Monstar Virus, Silver spent many a night staying up and holding conversations with Corha, whether it was in a tree in the forest of Wayland, or the more often waiting room of a medical facility. The two shared a common infatuation that neither really wanted to confess, with Silver being engaged to Kelly, and Corha engageing in an idle relationship with a Kel Dor friend by the name of Garen Laulbrie. Invasion After Danson and Isis had finally gotten married, Danson pledged devotion to the Ra Empire, run by Isis sister. The Warriors of the Iron Fist did not appreciate such betrayal from the IF appointed watchman of Cloud City, as the IF and the RE were currently at each other's throats. IF members landed on Cloud City to "relieve" Danson of his position, and the group was kicked off the city, and regrouped on Wayland, a forested Outer Rim world owned by Isis, who took major exception to being thrown off of what had been her home for so long. Isis, Danson, Garen, Corha, Warpath, and Silver engaged the IF in a hort-lived but none-the-less partially devastating war, but Silver was not without his own personal distractions. Crossing The Line Isis knew that while under control of the Monstar Virus, Silver would never be able to be trusted with anyone's life, including his own. For this reason, she attempted luring Grif into a trap, resulting in Kelly Fabula's death. Silver blamed Isis and Danson for his loss, and attempted killing the two of them on a regular basis, with returned attempts from them as well, but no atempt was successful, no matter how close either of them got. Another attempt was made to kill Grif, this time by the heroic Kel Dor, Garen. Grif easily bested Garen, amputating his left arm and right leg with his lightsabers, and mentioning to him that he believed that Silver was courting Corha. After a near-death experiene and a half, Silver and Corha escaped from a heated battle with a few IF members and made it safely to Danson and Isis' house on Wayland, where they proclaimed their love for one another. When Garen heard of this, he becameenraged,embracing his fury an falling to the Dark Side. he attacked Silver, and they egaged in a short-lived dual that ended abruptly when Garen accidentally attacked Corha. She was rushed to the hospital, and Garen immeiately made ammends with Silver, and gave the new couple his blessing before leaving to join a bounty hunting friend in his travels. After countless more strikes from Grif and Ryu, the two managed to restrain Silver and take him to the Great Desert of Dathomir, where they planned to preform their own version of an execution. Corha followed them, however, and it quickly turned into a two-on-two battle. Silver managed to kill Ryu, but Grif narrowly escaped, which he was so good at doing. Category:Characters